


Passing Days

by ghostedMinds



Series: Mobkyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Love Bites, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The everyday lives of the Karasuno family and the activities and adventures they get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: UkaTake  
> prompt: mob au! ; injury misunderstanding

The call comes in while Ukai is ringing up a customer. He picks it up because his mother has been on him about answering the phone. That and the last few times he didn’t pick it up the ringing stopped when he went to pick it up. He doesn’t stop ringing the customers items up as he mumbles a distracted ‘hello?’ into the mouth piece. The phone falls out of his hand when the person on the other side of the call tells him the reason for they’re call.

If he were younger Ukai would probably jump over the counter and out the door, but for now he runs around the country yelling out that he’s leaving and exits the store. The cash register is left unattended and the customer left wondering what’s going on. 

Ukai races down streets and waits anxiously for the light to change at crosswalks. Tapping his leg and feel in his pocket again for the weight that would usually be a cellphone, he can’t help but berate himself for forgetting it back at the store. The light changes and he’s across the street within seconds, praying that Takeda is fine. 

As he’s running, all he can think is that it should be him in the hospital and not Takeda. Takeda wasn’t meant for the mafia life, he’s not sure why he’s even involved with the family. If anyone should have helped the Karasuno family first it was him but Takeda helped them first and roped him in too. If he’d said no then maybe he could have kept Takeda away from the family and out of the hospital but now, now his lover is in the hospital and it’s too fucking far from the store.

Sliding doors open painfully slow when Ukai reaches the hospital. Once they are open enough for him to squeeze in, he does and jogs to front desk. In between breaths, with burning lungs, he manages to ask the nurse for Takeda Ittetsu’s room. She says his room in 311 and points toward the elevator a little taken back. 

Ukai nods and walks quickly, there’s no running in hospitals after all, to the door that leads to the stairs. The elevator may be more convenient but he’s not going to wait around for it when Takeda could be fatally incurrent or even worse, dying in his room so Ukai takes the stairs two at a time, breath coming in short bursts.

On the third floor, Ukai leans against the door and tries to catch his breath for a few seconds before opening the door and looking at the sign to see which direction room 311 is. Seeing that it’s on the right side of thru building, he turns right and walks toward where he assumes the room is.

When the door with 311 on the wall beside it comes into view Ukai speeds up, almost jogging, till he reaches the room and throws the door open. In his haste he fails to see the orange haired boy and the genius king. The nurse inside visibly jumps when the door is thrown open and a terrified look crosses her face. Takeda is sitting on the bed with a bandage covering his head. He gives Ukai a slightly unsteady smile and waves at him. 

Rushing forward, Ukai gathered the older man in his arms and buried his head in his neck. Relief was obvious in how his shoulders sagged, the tension draining out of him, and his breath began to even out again. Takeda wrapped his arms around Ukai and held the younger man as he regained himself, a little confused by his behavior.

“Ukai, what happened?” Takeda asked when he felt the breath on his throat even out. Ukai stood up and looked Takeda in the eyes, he noticed that his glasses weren’t resting on his face like usual, and a look of disbelief began to make its home on his face. “What happened is I get a call from the hospital saying you’ve been hospitalized. I should be asking you who did this?”

Laughter began to fall out of Takeda’s mouth as he tried to cover it with his hand. “I’m fine Ukai. Someone on a bike just ran into me and incur my head. It’s fine, really. You can ask the nurse.” Ukai looked back at the nurse who was standing off to the side to given the pair their room. She nodded her head and confirmed that Takeda was fine and had a minor injury.

Letting out a deep breath, Ukai embraced Takeda again relieved that nothing serious happened to his lover. “I wonder why the hospital called you though. I didn’t ask them to.” At that moment Hinata peeked his head in, face still pale. “T-Takeda-san? Are you alright?” the two men looked back at the boy and Takeda began to laugh while Ukai rolled his eyes. 

“You two, what happened?” Hinata stepped into the room and started throwing his arms around trying to explain something, Ukai wasn’t sure what though. All he managed to understand was that Takeda was on the ground and there was a lot of blood which caused him and Kageyama to panic. “Alright. I get it. Just get back to where you’re supposed to be. I’ll take Takeda home.” 

Kageyama, who had entered during Hinata’s explanation, and the orange haired boy nodded and left wishing the two men safety. “Ukai, you should let the nurse finish patching me up so we can go.” Ukai nodded and stepped back letting the nurse finish her checkup. He quietly waited while Takeda’s release papers where filled out and when the doctor explained that he might have head pains for awhile and to be careful. 

Grabbing the shorter man’s hand, Ukai began the walk back to the convince store. “I’m glad you’re safe” he mumbled after a few minutes. Takeda looked up at the blonde and smiled at the taller’ reddened ears. “Sorry for scaring you Ukai. I’ll be careful so don’t worry too much.” Ukai looked down and quickly kissed Takeda, embarrassing the shorter. “Good now let’s go. I could use a good night’s sleep.” The two walked in comfortable silence with their fingers intertwined.


	2. Before the Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: KageHina  
> prompt: before Misunderstanding

“Kaaageeeyaaamaaa. Wait uuuuuup.” Kageyama stopped walking and glared at the orange head when he ran into him. “What’s your problem dumbass? You’re slow and you won’t stop complaining.” Hinata looked up at Kageyama and started fidgeting under the others glare that made him want to run away. “I’m tired.” He mumbled out. Kageyama looked disbelievingly at him. “So?” Hinata pursed his lips and looked away.

The truth was that he was exhausted. Not just ordinary exhausted because he still found a way to be hyper and his usual ball of energy. No he was exhausted beyond exhausted in a way that he had only been a couple of times before. In a way that left him drained and only made him want to curl up in bed and sleep for a few hours. He felt the way that others said they felt when they were tired, a way that he rarely never felt.

Usually the short soldier worked with Kageyama under Capo Tanaka’s command but yesterday Suga had Hinata work with Yamaguchi while Kageyama worked with Tsukishima. He heard that the two got into lots of trouble and he was relieved that he wasn’t there. Anyway, it wasn’t like Hinata didn’t like working with Yamaguchi, in fact he thought it was fun to work with the other soldier under Capo Asahi’s command. The problem was that whatever Kageyama and Tsukishima had done, had caused them to stop doing their job so Hinata and Yamaguchi had to do their own work and then do the other two’s work as well. 

To make matters worse, when Hinata had returned to the Karasuno family’s main building, where members could stay whenever they wanted, he had been met with Kageyama who had been in a bad mood. Hinata could normally handle Kageyama’s bad moods but he had wanted to take a shower and then go to sleep. Kageyama had other ideas in mind and ended up keeping Hinata awake all night with sex. The poor soldier had only managed to get an hour of sleep when Kageyama had finally had enough sex. The cold shower he had taken, after he’d woken up and before his new assignment was given, didn’t help wake him up. All of this left an unusually tired Hinata.

Hinata looked back up at Kageyama. Not challenging since he wasn’t in much of an arguing mood. “What are we even doing? Can’t we go back now?” Kageyama rolled his eyes as he turned around and started walking again. “Weren’t you paying attention? Everyone’s on patrol today. Daichi said that someone may be moving in on our territory or causing trouble in it. Either way they have to be stopped.” Hinata scrunched his brow and looked at the ground, following Kageyama by watching his feet.

“Can’t we stop now? I’m sure we’ve been by this way already.” Kageyama sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. “We can’t. If something were to happen in our section to patrol because we stopped early then all of the damage would be our fault and we’d have to report to Daichi and Suga who wouldn’t be pleased with up.” 

Kageyama spared a glance at his partner and noticed that he seemed more tired than usual. He could only assume that he was partially to blame. After the fight with Tsukishima he had been in a sour mood and when Hinata returned, he couldn’t help himself and ended up fucking the other uncontrollably. He had been careful so the other could walk but they had stayed up most of the night.

“We are almost done though so don’t worry” he muttered out slightly embarrassed. Hinata looked up and noticed that the tip of Kageyama’s ears were slightly pink. Hinata smiled and nodded, deciding not to tease the other since he was being so considerate.

Half an hour later and the two had just finished their patrol. “We’re doooone. Let’s go back to the nest and sleeeeeeep.” Hinata sang as he walked backward down the street. Kageyama looked a little annoyed but followed the shorter male either way. “Don’t walk backwards dumbass. You’ll-” Kageyama sighed as Hinata ran into someone causing both of them to fall to the ground. “Run into someone” he finished.

The taller soldier helped the other up. “Takeda. Hi.” Hinata cheered when he noticed that the person he’d run into was none other than Takeda Ittetsu. The two soldiers helped the consigliere up. The man looked slightly embarrassed and fixed his glasses. “Hello there Hinata. Kageyama. It funny running into you two here. What are you guys up to?”

Hinata beamed as all three of them began to walk again. “We were on patrol. Hinata apologize.” Kageyama said as he walked behind the other two. Hinata flushed and bowed slightly to the older man. “Sorry Takeda. I didn’t mean to run into you. Please forgive me.” Takeda waved his hand and smiled at the boy. “Don’t worry Hinata. I’m fine and I’m sur-” Takeda was cut off as a man on a bike crashed into him and send him falling backwards, toward the rail and away from the two family members. The bicyclist flipped over the railing and landed in the street.

Panic broke out after that. Car horns blared as people rushed to help the bicyclist. The two Karasuno family member rushed to Takeda and both were filled with horror when they noticed that he was laying on the sidewalk with blood gushing out of his head. Others around started chatting franticly and Kageyama was sure that someone was calling in the accident. The problem was that the two didn’t know what was wrong with Takeda but the amount of bleeding couldn’t be good. Next to him, Hinata seemed like he wanted to help the unconscious man but was unsure how to. Kageyama was already forming a plan in his head.

“Hinata. Grab that arm and help me hold him.” Hinata grabbed the arm Kageyama had indicated and both of them stood with the older man between them. Hinata followed Kageyama’s lead as he put Takeda’s arm over his shoulder and held onto the arm with one hand and used his other to hold onto the man’s back. When he was held by both boys, Kageyama jabbed his head in a direction and they both started walking toward the hospital. People parted for them and a few even made worried noises when they saw them walk by.

When they reached the hospital, Takeda had woken up and was checked in. None of them were concerned about having him checked in since Takeda wasn’t actually a member of the family and he was completely legit. Kageyama had the nurses call Ukai so he could come and see Takeda, in case something serious was happening. 

The two boys stood outside of Takeda’s room as the doctor patched him up and the nurse checked him over. They were both nervous beyond belief and were completely pale when Ukai arrived and barged into the room. They were happy when they learned that Takeda was alright and had a small head injury, nothing serious. When Ukai told them to leave, they both left the room and the hospital without a second though, relaxing when they got outside. Kageyama leaned against the wall as Hinata slid down it and rested his head against his knees.

“That’s a relief.” Hinata mumbled out. Kageyama nodded. “I suppose it could have been worse. Thankfully Takeda’s alright.” Hinata nodded before he leaned back and let out a huge yawn. “Yup” he mumbled as his eyes started to close. Kageyama smiled before he realized he was and frowned again. He grabbed the smaller’ arm and pulled him up. “Let’s get back to the nest so you can sleep.” Hinata mumbled out a cut off okay and let Kageyama lead him to the Karasuno home.


	3. Feather Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: DaiSuga  
> prompt: covered in feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request anything or have suggestions for this au then please tell me!

Wiping his arm across his face doesn't help in drying it. Daichi is at least a little relieved that the water is no longer running into his eyes. All the family members - everyone exempt Asahi, who was too scarred, and Suga, who was in their room resting - had decided that they wanted to have a water balloon fight. Somehow Daichi had gotten pulled into the playful fight and now he was soaking wet, headed to his room to hopefully dry off and get some sleep.

Daichi was not expecting the scene he was greeted with when he opened the door to the room he shared with Sugawara. Laying on their king-sized bed is Suga, covered in feathers with the suns setting rays dancing across his sleeping body. The light breeze from outside is ruffling the feathers and Suga’s hair slightly. The water balloon fight had started because of the approaching summer’s heat and Suga hadn’t escaped the heat either because sweat at the base of his neck was slowly drying.

The Karasuno don would laugh at the fact that his underboss had gotten covered in feathers but he is too mesmerized by what he’s looking at, that he can’t find it in himself to laugh. Daichi stands by the door for a few minutes longer before he finally walks into the room, silently closing the door behind him so the other doesn’t awaken.

Walking into the bathroom, Daichi removes his clothes before drying himself and then pulling on some briefs and sleep pants – the nights aren’t hot enough to require shorts just yet. When he’s done changing he walks back into the bedroom and walks to the window, leaning against the frame so he can watch his boyfriend, wife, and lover sleep peacefully. 

So lost in his own thoughts, the don doesn’t realize his lover waking. It’s a slow process for Suga since sleep still clings to his mind in the late evening calm. It begins with his eyes fluttering open and close, trying to stay open and adapt to the new light. When his eyes can almost stay open he closes them and begins to move his toes and fingers, feeling them again. Once he knows how to move his body again, Suga closes his eyes and lets out a yawn while stretching his arms up and arching off the bed. 

At this point Daichi has become aware that the other male is awake and watches his body bend, his shirt moving to reveal his abdomen. The feathers slowly fall away from the silvernette’s body – some still stubbornly sticking to him, especially to his hair – and a light sheen is visible on his skin from where the sweat was before it had dried up. His fingers intertwine together into a fist before stretch out with the rest of his body. When Suga carefully lets himself rest against the bed again, he looks over and meets Daichi’s stare, a playful smile on his face. 

“Your hair is wet.” It’s a statement but a question of ‘why’ is included in it. Daichi nods as he leaves the window and walks to the bed. “Water balloon fight. Everyone but Asahi participated, somehow I was dragged in. Feeling better?” Suga hums a yes as he stretches his arms out, arms that Daichi allows to embrace him without a second though. “Good. You should sleep some more. You can wait till tomorrow to see everyone.” Suga nods in agreement.

Laying down intertwined – Suga with arms wrapped around Daichi’s shoulders and faces pressed into his hair and Daichi with his arms wrapped around Suga’s waist and his face pressed against the other’s neck – the two begin to fall asleep. Daichi is exhausted from playing with the family and Suga is tired from the fever he’s finally getting over. As they fall into the realm of sleep and dreams, they are oblivious to the fact that the other members of Karasuno family are settling down themselves, knowing that their two leads need rest and being tired themselves.


	4. Nekoma Family

1\. [You do. I do not.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5823772)  
The new place where for my Nekoma Mobkyuu!! work. There's also a list with links to the works that were posted in [Our Backbone and Our Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858689/chapters/3999843). Enjoy!


	5. Tough Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: tsukiyama  
> prompt: mob au ; Tsukishima likes to leave bites/hickeys on Yamaguchi's skin and he finds it funny, except when Shimada asks if he's getting bullied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think and if you want to request something, leave a comment here or an ask on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)  
> I feel like I didn't portray them right. I need to work on them

It's one of those rare days. Days when the soldiers of Karasuno are training. For Yamaguchi Tadashi this means learning from Shimada Makoto.

Shimada Makoto used to dabble with the Karasuno family when he was younger, and now he helps out when asked. He wasn't as talented as the other members were but he had a skill that he improved with hard work. Shimada is working on teaching Yamaguchi the same skill.

Anyway, it's a cold day and Yamaguchi is changing out into sweats and a t-shirt in lieu of the suit he had to wear for the family meeting. As he pulls the t-shirt on over his head, he hears something fall him. Turning around, the shirt still on his arms and not over his head yet, Yamaguchi looks at Shimada who has a frown on his face and a book by his feet.

"Shimada-san?" That seems to refocus Shimada who has been staring at Yamaguchi's back. Coughing and bending down to pick the book he questions Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi has someone been bullying you? You don't have to be scared of telling me. I won't think less of you." Yamaguchi tilts his head sideways in confusion, wondering why Shimada would assume that. He shakes his head when realization hits him, and his face turns red within seconds, and his head shakes even faster.

"T-that's not it! It was Tsukki. No! I mean yes. W-what I mean is Tsukki put those marks them but not on purpose. I-I mean it was on purpose but not to hurt me. Hickeys! They're h-hickeys is what I'm trying to s-say" Yamaguchi finishes embarrassed. Shimada is smiling, it looks close to a smirk in Yamaguchi's opinion, at Yamaguchi like he understands.

"That's good then. Come on, let's get to work. You won't have fun if you don't work to improve." Yamaguchi nods, glad that he won't embarrass himself more. The topic is quickly forgot when he pulls his t-shirt over his head and follows Shimada.

\---  
"Tsukki~~" Yamaguchi whines a little breathless. 

"Shut up Tadashi." Said blond mumbles, lips pressed to Yamaguchi's shoulder blade. Mouth opening and teeth sinking in to nip at the skin, leaving a mark behind. 

"S-sorry Tsukki" Yamaguchi gasps out, tugging at the pants on Tsukishima's legs which encase Yamaguchi. "Shimada asked if I was bullied today." 

As arms wrap tightly around Yamaguchi, Tsukishima begins to suck near the base of his neck.

"Are you? Getting bullied?" A shudder travels down Yamaguchi's spine when he hears the icy cold venom in the question. He shakes his head with a smile on his lips, and cheeks dusted light red.

"Its cause you’re emotionally constipated and are always leaving hickeys and bites." Yamaguchi yelps when Tsukishima nips roughly at his shoulder.

"Shut up Tadashi." Glancing over to the blond, Yamaguchi sees that Tsukishima's face is a tiny bit red. He smiles at the fact that he managed to embarrass him.

"Sorry Tsukki! I love you. I love your possessiveness!" His face is a little red but he feels better letting his childhood friend know how he feels, even if he states it multiple times. A sharp bite behind his ear is the response he's given. He can just barely see that Tsukishima's face has gotten redder, and he knows that the bite is Tsukishima's way of saying 'I love you.' 

"Sorry Tsukki" he gasps out as Tsukishima begins to pepper bites and kisses down his neck towards his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me now what you think and any comments you may have.  
> If you've got any requests for this au or any requests at all then leave them on my [Tumblr](http://http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/) or here


End file.
